Perfectly Content
by Selene Melia
Summary: M rated one-shot, just because I can.


"Harry, I don't know what to do." Hermione Granger said, as she and Harry Potter walked hand in hand to the Room of Requirement.

"It's just an exam. Do what you always do." Harry replied. Hermione was, once again, fretting over their NEWTS, which would be taken in less than two weeks.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron Weasley had returned to Hogwarts after the Second War, Hermione insisting they finish their education before going out into the real world, again. Ron, surprisingly, had agreed to come back to school. Harry and Hermione suspected he missed the feasts and warm beds after their year on the run. None the less, they were back and Hermione was once again stressing over exams.

"But I got out of my routine last year. I don't think I ever really got it back." Hermione sighed. Harry started rubbing circles on her wrist with his thumb, and she unclenched the fists she hadn't realized she made.

They made it to the room, each visualizing the large ordinate door only they could get in. When it appeared, Hermione entered first, while Harry, the gentleman he was, held the door for her. She blushed and grabbed his hand once more.

Closing the door behind them, Harry surveyed the room before them. The walls were lined with lit candles, and plush maroon pillows were spread about the vicinity. In the middle of the room was a large, four poster bed, covered in soft downy blankets. The room knew what they were here for.

Hermione, blushing still, led Harry to the bed, were he laid her softly on the covers. Placing a soft kiss on his lips, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and entangled her slim fingers in his messy black locks. Smiling softly, Harry began taking her blouse out of her skirt and unbuttoning it. Hermione removed her hands from his hair, and began unbuckling his belt.

Harry had completely pulled off Hermione's shirt by the time his pants were on the ground. He released her lips, only for a second to breathe, and then kissed down her jaw to her breasts. Harry reached around her body, to unclasp her bra, when Hermione pulled his hands away.

Harry looked at her, confusion etched on his face. All she did was smile, pull out her wand. Casting the contraceptive charm they used while they were in hiding, Hermione tossed it aside.

"I didn't want to forget." She whispered, and then went back to kissing him. Harry licked her lower lip, beginning her for entrance, which she granted instantly. Their lips moved together for a while, then Harry went back to trailing kisses down her body.

Hermione, panting, ripped off Harry's shirt, popping all the tiny buttons, and threw it off to the side. Harry then tore it off her skirt, leaving Hermione only in a black thong.

"My God." Harry growled at the sight of her choice of undergarment.

"Only for you, love." Hermione laughed. Harry continued kissing down, while Hermione took off his boxers.

Harry pulled down Hermione's thong with his teeth, shivers going up her spine. Hermione then flipped them over, so Harry was underneath her. She growled and bent down.

Hermione took Harry's dick in her hands, and began running her fingers over him. Harry moaned as she took his cock in her mouth, and deep throated him. Harry began shouting her name, panting, and moaning. Sensing the pressure building up in his balls, Harry removed her face and straddled her.

Emerald lust filled eyes met Hermione's as Harry plunged into her. He stayed inside for a minute, savoring the feeling of her being around him. She was so tight, and Harry felt complete in that moment. Harry took himself out of her, much to Hermione's displeasure, but then quickly returned to her sheath. They had done this so many times before that they knew the right rhythm, and adjusted their pace.

In and out he went, faster and faster, until he felt Hermione contract around him, and he came as well. They screamed each other's names, riding out their orgasms until Harry toppled over, and making sure he didn't fall on her.

They kissed each other over and over, and Harry held Hermione in his arms, her head on his chiseled chest.

"Thanks. I needed that." Hermione whispered, looking up into his eyes. Harry gave Hermione her favorite lopsided smile, and her heart skipped a beat.

"No problem. You know I'm always there for you." Harry replied. He kissed her lips softly, the taste of him still on her lips.

There they stayed, perfectly content in each others arms, until they fell asleep.

* * *

YAY! My 25th story! I had always wanted my 25th to be an M rated one...

I came up with this today, on a dare from one of my friends. Don't laugh and don't tell my mum!

Deticated to: Milo, again. _"Never give up on someone you can't go the whole day without thinking about."_

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

~Sel Mel


End file.
